


Diamond Dust

by Doll_Parts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 09:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11205303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doll_Parts/pseuds/Doll_Parts
Summary: Who knew Farrah's highlight would get her a drag mom? Farrah's in the crowd of Trixie's show one night and after getting backstage starts a new friendship.





	Diamond Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I got the urge to write these two, and this is the result. I use femm pronouns but this is a queen fic so they’re both male just to specify. I love the idea of Farrah looking up to Trixie, who wants to take her under her wing and ending up being her drag mom. It’s a one shot as of right now, I might come back to it once my other story is done. This has already been posted to AQ but I'm in the works of transferring my works to this account as well

“I see that Farrah Moan is in the crowd tonight!” Trixie pointed over to where Farrah was sitting, the majority of the eyes in the bar turning to where Trixie was pointing at her. She flashed a toothy grin and waved back. She was out of drag tonight, not wanting the attention to be on her since it was Trixie’s show and not hers.

“You guys, I’m gonna tell you a little secret ok?” She walked down the stairs and towards Farrah. Farrah was fangirling and loosing her shit in her head but held her composure as Trixie made her way over to her. She stopped beside her and rest her hand on her shoulder.

“See guys, I’m quite aware that I serve ‘Life In Plastic’ realness, but when I put my face on,” She squeezed Farrah’s shoulder and moved the tiniest bit closer to her, “in my head, this Vegas glitter dream is what I think I look like.” Everyone broke out in laughter, including Farrah.

“I need some of that crushed up diamond dust girl. Hook me up.” Farrah beamed at Trixie.

“I got you girl, you say the time and place and I’ll beat your face.”

Trixie let out one of her scream laughs before bending over and whispering to her to join her backstage after the show.

“Everyone give it up for Farrah Moooan.” She stretched out ‘Moan’ to sound like her signature UNHhhh moan. Farrah was dazed. Not only did she just have the Trixie Mattel make her a part of her show even if only for a millisecond, she had been invited backstage after the show.

The rest of the show she sat grinning from ear to ear, enjoying the show Trixie put on. It was so different from her own scene in Vegas and she loved it. She was absolutely beautiful and hilarious. She knew she had to see the show again and thought of her schedule and when she could squeeze in seeing Trixie again.

Eventually the show was over, and she jumped to her feet to give the older girl a standing ovation. Trixie took her final bow and made her way backstage to change for her meet and greet. Farrah knew those took time so she went ahead and went to the bar and ordered a drink before making her way backstage.

One of the stagehands saw her and pointed out the room Trixie was in and she knocked on the door.

“Hold on!” She stood patently while the other girl finished whatever it was she was doing. Taking a sip of her drink she pulled her phone out and quickly took tab of her notifications. The door swung open, Trixie in her hot pink robe.

“Hey girl! Come in, I have a little bit of time before the meet and greet.” She moved out of the way and Farrah stepped inside the room, Trixie closing it behind her. “So what did you think of the show?” She motioned for the younger girl to sit down as she walked towards the closet and grabbed the bathing suit she was going to wear to the meet and greet. She took the chair across from Farrah and took a sip from her water bottle that was next to her.

“Oh my gosh, it was perfect!” She bounced in her seat, preparing herself to gush over the more experienced queen. “I’ve never seen anything like it. I know that this is your thing, but like, seeing it in person is so different than just watching you and Katya on youtube.” Trixie’s eyes lit up and she had a small smile on her lips.

“So you watch UNHhh?” Farrah blushed a little before nodding.

“Low key fangirl. We don’t really have anything like this in Vegas, the showgirl thing is our shtick.”

Trixie lifted the suit in her lap. “Do you mind? I’m totally fixing to ruin this barbie fantasy.”

“Not at all, I’ve seen enough queens just on the show alone.” Trixie slipped her robe off, her undergarments and padding all she had on underneath, stepping foot into her bathing suit and pulling it up.

“How long are you in town?”

“3 more days, you?” Farrah thought about the shows she had after her small vacay, wondering if she should pick up some new things while she was in town.

“I’ll be here for the rest of the week, I have tomorrow off if you’d like to hang out outside of a gig?” Trixie sat back down in her chair and fluffed her hair. Farrah’s jaw dropped a little before she regained her composure.

“You really want to hang out with me?” She looked at Trixie with big eyes. “Sorry, still getting used to other drag queens being nice.” Trixie let out a small chuckle.

“Oh honey, honeyyyy.” They both burst into laughter, making Farrah feel a little less nervous. “You’re a sweet kid, and I really wanna get into this gig of you making me look like the older version of you.” She winked at her and Farrah’s insides felt fuzzy from glee.

“Does that make me the second person to beat your face besides Bob?” Trixie stood up and made her way to her shoes, stepping into them and walking over back to her spot across from the smaller girl.

“I believe so. Let me see your phone.” Farrah pulled her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it before passing it over.

“Anything in particular you would want to do tomorrow?” She typed away on Farrah’s phone and shortly after she heard Trixie’s phone go off.

“I was thinking of going around town and looking for some new drag clothes, wanna go shopping with me?” Trixie stood up and handed her phone back before sliding her robe back on, this time leaving it open to show off her new outfit.

“Yes God. I haven’t bought anything that hasn’t been an online purchase in too long. If you’re out later, once I get done with this meet and greet I’m starving. Want to grab dinner? There’s this diner that I’ve been going to since I’ve been in town that has some great vegetarian options and I’ve heard the rest of their menu is pretty good.” She looked around the room, grabbing a sharpie off the counter and sliding it into her top to sign things.

Farrah was trying so hard to seem chill. Not only did Trixie want her to paint her face, but she wanted to hang out with her. Her! She saw that the other girl was getting ready to leave for her meet and greet and stood up.

“That sounds great actually,” Trixie opened the door and walked out, holding it open for her as she followed her.

“You’re a sweet girl. If you wanna stick around here and wait tell the bartender you’re on my tab. If not I’ll shoot you a text when I start de-dragging that way you’ll have enough time to meet me back here.”

She thought about it, deciding she wanted to go back to her hotel for a bit to breathe before going out with her.

“Let me know when you get done with the meet and greet, I’m gonna go back to my room and freshen up.” Trixie leaned in to give her a short hug before pulling back.

“Sounds like a plan. See you in a few hours.” They waved bye to each other. Before Trixie rounded the corner Farrah yelled out.

“Have a good time!” Trixie turned around.

“Just think, you don’t need a wristband to get into the meet and greets anymore!” Farrah laughed loudly and Trixie made an exaggerated winking face before turning the corner. She pulled her phone out and checked it. She saw she had sent a new message. Trixie had put her number in her phone, the pink bow emoji next to it. She had sent herself a message to save Farrah’s number with.

“It’s my diamond encrusted baby drag daughter.” There was a diamond emoji and a baby face next to the message and Farrah let out a loud laugh. She love it. More importantly, she loved that Trixie had called her her drag daughter. Maybe she would actually take her under her wing and she could actually have a drag mom.


End file.
